Nuestro Último Baile
by Cielo Escarlata
Summary: Un encuentro entre Lizzy y Ciel cinco años después de que el desapareciera por segunda vez... LizzyXCiel (One-Shot)


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no son de mi pertenencia, lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la siguiente historia y posibles nuevos personajes que integrare más adelante.**_

**Nuestro Último Baile**

Era de noche, la luna se encontraba en lo mas alto del cielo mi balcón estaba abierto dejando entrar el frío aire de noviembre, todo se encontraba a oscuras mientras yo me encontraba sentada en mi cama abrazando mis rodillas con mi mirada sin despegar del balcón como si esperara que en cualquier momento pasara algo y en realidad si lo esperaba, esperaba algo que dentro de mi sabia que nunca iba a llegar, suspire cansada ¿por que lo seguía esperando después de tanto tiempo? Era ridículo pensar que el regresaría después de diez años de ausencia pero lo mas ridículo era que yo sabia desde aquella ultima noche que lo mire que lo esperaría si es preciso toda una vida con el balcón abierto esperando a que él entrara por el, que me mirara con su profunda mirada azul.

Negué con la cabeza, aun recordaba aquello como si hubiera sido ayer:

_Había pasado en ese entonces cinco años de su repentina desaparición, cuando apenas él tenía trece años y yo catorce, en esos cinco años el recuerdo del ultimo vals que tuvimos no se apartaba de mi ni un solo instante negándome a creer en lo que todos decían por que Ciel MI Ciel no podía estar muerto la simple idea se me antojaba imposible, ya lo había perdido una vez ¿por que la vida era tan injusta conmigo? ¿por que me lo había regresado para después alejarlo de mi nuevamente?_

_Mis lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, había prometido no llorar pero me era imposible por que cuando el se había ido se había llevado con él mi felicidad, simplemente se había llevado todo._

—_Ciel ¿en donde estas? ¿por que te fuiste? —susurré con voz débil, a pesar del esfuerzo casi sobrehumano que hacia por aparentar ser feliz y seguir con mi vida no podía evitar llorar tasas las noches en completa soledad._

—_Regresa por favor te necesito —pronuncie mientras sentía por primera vez en varias noches como el sueño me vencía con lentitud._

_Una mano fría que acariciaba mi mejilla me despertó lentamente, abrí los ojos con dificultad y necesite algunos segundos para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad de la noche, no podía dar crédito a de lo que estaba viendo._

_Era... Él._

_Ciel, mi querido Ciel al cual había llorado tanto estaba frente de mi, mi lógica me advirtió que posiblemente esto era un sueño pero mi corazón me gritaba que no que eso era verdad que lo tenía frente de mi nuevamente._

_Me senté de golpe en la cama sin apartar mi mirada de la suya._

—_Ciel —pronuncie estupefacta, estire una de mis manos para tocar su rostro temiendo que la imagen desapareciera y resultara solo haber sido una alucinación o un sueño.— De verdad estas aquí —dije acariciando su fría mejilla, me lance a sus brazos llorando como una loca apretándolo a mi como si temiera que desapareciera en cualquier momento, el correspondió el abrazo mientras lloraba pegada a su hombro._

—_De verdad, de verdad estas aquí —acaricie su cabello, estaba mas alto de lo que yo recordaba y no era para poco habían pasado cinco años los dos habíamos crecido ya que el tiempo jamas se había detenido para ninguno de los dos._

—_Lizzy —sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al momento de escuchar su voz, me sentí feliz por tener la dicha de volver a hacerlo me sentí como cuando lo había recuperado la primera vez._

_Me separe de él sin poder parar de llorar de la emoción.— ¿Por que te fuiste? —le pregunte mirándolo intensamente por que quería respuestas._

—_Lo siento —contesto él, algo dentro de ni se rompió al escucharlo ¿era lo único que diría? ¿lo siento?_

—_No, no, no Ciel no me puedes hacer esto —dije con voz desesperada sin importarme el volumen de mi voz.— No puedes aparecer después de cinco años y decir tan solo "lo siento" ¡No puedes! —grite señalándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, mi vida sin el esos cinco años había sido un infierno._

—_¿Por que te fuiste? —le volví a preguntar con voz ahogada, parados frente a frente con nuestras miradas conectadas el ahora era un poco mas alto que yo y seguía usando su parche aun que sospechaba que no lo necesitaba._

_Mire como él suspiro pesadamente y sus manos se dirigieron al parche de su ojo yo me quede muy quieta en mi lugar ¿por fin me diría la verdad? Mi respiración se agito inconscientemente cuando el fue quitando lentamente ese parche negro dejando a mi vista su ojo izquierdo que como me lo había imaginado estaba completamente sano, pero lo que no me había imaginado siquiera en mis locos sueños era aquella extraña marca en su ojo._

_Me quede estática en mi lugar sin apartar mi mirada de su ojo._

—_Ciel —trate de hablar pero me era imposible la sorpresa había sido demasiado grande._

—_Te mereces todas las respuestas a tus preguntas Lizzy, mereces que después de las respuestas puedas seguir tu vida —me dijo y un terrible temblor me recorrió el cuerpo._

—_¿Te vas a ir de nuevo? —pregunte con miedo en la voz, sabiendo la respuesta._

_Desde siempre había sabido que Ciel y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos a tener una vida como siempre la había imaginado, desde el momento en el que regreso con aquel mayordomo vestido de negro ya sabia que había perdido._

—_No me puedo quedar Lizzy, este ya no es mi lugar —me respondió haciendo pedazos toda pequeña esperanza en mi ingenuo corazón._

_Rompí el pequeño espacio que nos separaba y lo atrape con mis brazos con fuerza con ganas de tenerlo así siempre, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y resbalaron por mi mejilla al sentir las manos de Ciel posarse en mi cintura._

—_No quiero respuestas, lo único que quiera esta fuera de mi alcance pero al menos Ciel al menos baila conmigo una última vez —le dije en el oído mientras mis lágrimas caían en su hombro sin intenciones de detenerse._

—_¿Estas segura? —me pregunto._

—_No hay música pero igualmente la ultima vez que bailamos la música era pésima —trate de bromear poniendo mis manos en los hombros de Ciel._

_El no contestó y yo no esperaba una respuesta, lentamente comenzamos un vals la música solo se escuchaba en nuestra mente y mis lágrimas no paraban de resbalar por mis mejillas, odiaba pensar que después de esto el se volvería a ir no quería creerlo._

_Mi mente no dejaba de recordar los días felices de nuestra infancia no dejaba de recordar su sonrisa alegre que nunca había podido regresar, por que el ya nunca volvería a ser el mismo._

—_No quiero que me dejes —dije parando el baile, lo mire a la cara encontrándome una expresión serena de su parte. —¿Como puedes pedirme que te vuelva a perder una tercera vez? —le pregunte con una mezcla de furia, dolor y tristeza._

_Silencio, no decía nada no cambiaba su expresión y ni corazón se destrozaba mas y mas quería que me dijera por que el destino siempre nos tenia que alejar._

—_Desde que regresaste aquella vez supe que ya nunca podríamos compartir destino, supe que solo habías regresado para irte de nuevo pero no lo quería aceptar ¡no lo podía aceptar! —dije bajando la mirada, mis manos subieron a su rostro suavemente. —Te amo tanto y lo peor es que ni siquiera elegí hacerlo —levante el rostro encontrándome su profunda mirada._

_Me acerque lo suficiente para quedar a centímetros de su boca esperando a ser rechazada pero en lugar de eso Ciel rompió los escasos centímetros que separaban nuestros labios._

_Mis labios comenzaron tímidos pero los labios de Ciel parecía ser expertos o eso fue lo que pensé al sentirlos sobre los mios, una mano de Ciel me sujeto con suavidad de la nuca para profundizar mas el beso que poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar de tierno y tímido a intenso y un poco asfixiante, la necesidad de obtener oxigeno me obligo a separarme lentamente y tomar el suficiente aire para el siguiente beso que no tardo mas de diez segundos en llegar._

_Mis labios y sus labios encajaban perfectamente haciendo que por unos momentos pensara que el y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos._

_Su otra mano que se encontraba libre bajo lentamente a mi cintura haciéndome temblar ligeramente y un suave gemido se libero de mi boca que aun estaba siendo devorada por los labios de Ciel, lentamente fui depositada en la cama sin que Ciel rompiera aquel asfixiante, húmedo y caliente beso._

_La necesidad de oxígeno nos obligo nuevamente a separar nuestros labios y nos miramos a los ojos consientes de lo que estaba a punto de suceder pero yo no tenia ninguna duda por que mi alma y mi corazón le pertenecían a el ahora también quería que mi cuerpo le perteneciera: toda yo completamente._

—_¿Tienes miedo? —le pregunte y el sonrió ligeramente ante mi pregunta._

—_¿Tu lo tienes? —me pregunto y su voz sonaba ronca haciéndome temblar al sentir su aliento chocar en mi rostro._

—_No. —le respondí con una sonrisa._

_Nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse mientras las manos de Ciel comenzaban a deslizarse por debajo de mi bata para dormir que pronto comenzaría a estorbar y seria necesario quitarla._

Un trueno me saco de mis pensamientos, el cielo repentinamente se había nublado y lo que parecía que seria una noche tranquila ahora anunciaba una tormenta, Ciel se había marchado solo dejando tras el la esperanza de volverle a ver y algo más un regalo que me había echo fuerte en momentos oscuros y que sabia era una parte de el tanto como mía.

Dos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación robaron mi atención y dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la puerta pude ver como esta se abría lentamente dejando paso a una pequeña sombra que entro cerrando la puerta tras ella para después dirigirse a donde me encontraba yo.

—¿Que pasa? —pregunte en un susurro recibiendo en mis brazos a una pequeña niña de nueve años, cabellos negros y ojos tan azules.

—No puedo dormir —susurro con voz apenas audible.

Sonreí débilmente acunando a mi pequeña, tal vez Ciel y yo no estábamos destinados a tener una vida juntos como siempre lo había imaginado pero al menos ahora tenia algo que siempre estaría ligado a él, el único regalo que me dejó aquella ultima noche.

Si, lo esperaría hasta toda una vida si era preciso.


End file.
